Sailormoon: F
by John Akari
Summary: In the time of the future, Crystal Tokyo the capitol of business and enterprise on Earth is attacked by demons from within the planet itself. Prepare youself for an adventure with the more mature older sailor soldiers!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
~~ Sailormoon: F ~~  
"A New Call To Battle! Strange Enemies Appear! Sailormoon Returns? Pt.1"  
  
Prince Akari walks down the old crystal road leading from the palace to where Sailor Jupiter is patrolling humming Ai No Senshi on the way.   
  
Akari: "How are you today, Jupiter?"  
  
Jupiter: "Maybe you should try and help sometime. We work hard all day and it gets a little boring considering we havn't had a new enemy since the Black Moon attack years back."  
  
Akari: "Your not saying you actually want a battle?"  
  
Jupiter: "No, besides I get more time cooking. Oh shoot, I have to go, ill see you at dinner." *Smiles*  
  
Akari: "Yes ma`am. I wouldn't turn down one of your fried zucchini marinades. Remeber to tell Mars, that she needs to file her report for this month"  
  
Prince Akari begins to walk away and he realizes to himself.  
  
Akari: "She seems to be acting strangely lately and I have been getting strange feelings. I havn't had these feelings since the attack of Sailor Galaxia. I best report this to Serenity and see if the Ginzuishou can pick up anything."  
  
Prince Akari proceeds back down the road to the palace.  
Next we zoom out on the city where we see all of Crystal Tokyo and a strang black glow approaches the city. Suddenly we hear screams and yells coming from the outskirts near some shops, and the Crystal Palace begins to collapse.  
  
Serenity: "Oh no! Endymion....what is happeneing?"  
  
Endymion: "Its bad, some sort of evil presence. The sailors have been dispatched to check it out, however we must evacuate."  
  
Suddenly while running to escape, Endymion gets a message from his advisor Kunzite.  
  
Endymion: "Kunzite?!"  
  
Kunzite: "Endymion, this enemy is from within the solar system. It comes from within hearts of those who dont believe. You cannot defeat it in this time and place. You must seek an even battleground"  
  
Endymion: "I don't understand Kunzite.....Kunzite? Kunzite!"  
  
The tremors get worse and it cause Serenity to collapse to the ground and her tiara falls to the ground and shatters into many pieces. We then see three shadows approach the enterance to the palace. Soon there faces are uncovered as SATURN, URANUS, and NEPTUNE.  
  
Uranus: "This is terrible. Need help your heighness?"  
Neptune: "Such evil is a pity. Beauty should be divine in this circumstance"  
Saturn: "We were all reborn to help. This evil is not from outside the solar system, but we are driven to fight it"  
  
Serenity looks at the three Sailors and nods to them  
  
****Eyecatch****  
  
****Eyecatch****  
  
Serenity and the outers except Pluto stand at the top of the palace and Serenity reveals the Illusion Silver Crystal. Serenity closes her eyes and then opens them releasing the power. The inner senshi appear to lend there power.  
  
Serenity: "I need your strength. Lend it to me and we will defeat this foe."  
  
Venus: "Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
Mercury: "Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
Mars: "Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
Jupiter: "Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
Uranus: "Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
Neptune: "Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
Saturn: "Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
All: "Sailor Soldiers!"  
  
The crystal absorbs all the energy and fires a pinkish-red balls of energy at the dark forces.......  
The power fails and throws Serenity off the top of the tower to her death.  
  
Evil Voice: "Your Silver Crystal is no match for the Dark Prism. Your Queen is dead and you are cannot defeat me with your current powers. Surrender and I will encase you in dark crystal for all eternity instead of just destroying you. hahahahah!!!"  
  
Uranus: "Never. We would never surrender, we shall fight to the death."  
  
Jupiter: "Thats right! We don't stand down to evil like you."  
  
Evil Voice: "Your making a grave mistake. You cannot defeat me. I am unstoppable."  
  
The screen goes black and all we hear is an evil laughter.........  
............................................................................................................  



	2. Default Chapter Title

~~~ Sailormoon: F ~~~  
  
"A New Call To Battle! Strange Enemies Appear! Sailormoon Returns?"  
  
  
When we left off, the inner and outer sailor soldiers were fighting  
the evil forces. Queen Serenity was thrown to her death and the sailors   
are taking heavy casualties.  
  
Venus: "It's no use. We cannot defeat him. His power is unmatched."  
  
Uranus: "We musn't give up. Serenity would never allow that."  
  
Mars: "She's right guys, though I wish Sailormoon was here."  
  
Mercury: "Don't be silly, Sailormoon was destroyed when Usagi-chan   
became Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
Suddenly a lightning bolt the size of the tower itself crashes down on  
the Sailor Soldiers causing them to scream out in agony.  
  
Uranus: "Damn You! You will never get away with this!.....  
World.....SHAKING!"  
  
The attack is absorbed by the darkness as quickly as it is performed.   
Uranus is thrown back and hits a wall falling into a grassy area.   
Suddenly, two shadowy figures appear on a nearby roof top.  
  
MoonDefender: "I am the Star Moon Defender, defender of the Solar System.  
How dare you attack people who are dear to me"  
  
The Moon Defender jumps up and onto the roof top in front of the other   
Sailors. Then the second shadowy figure reveals itself.  
  
Sailormoon: "I am the Pretty Sailor Suited, Soldier of Love and Justice!  
Sailor Moon! In The Name of the Moon, I SHALL punish you!"  
  
All Soldiers: "Sailormoon!"  
  
**** Eyecatch ****  
  
**** Eyecatch ****  
  
Sailormoon begins to explain how and why she became her previous self again.  
  
Sailormoon: "The injuries I sustaned as Queen Serenity were fatal and I   
needed to transfer my essence before I died. I transfered   
my essence to Tsukino Usagi, my former self. When I did that  
I became Eternal Sailormoon once more"  
  
MoonDefender: "Sailormoon shall we stop this demonae!?"  
  
Sailormoon: "Right, lets finish him."  
  
Sailormoon produces the Silver Holy Moon Cup and The Moon Defender reveals  
the Silver Moon Star Crystal on his long silver staff.  
  
Sailormoon: "Silver Moon...Crystal Power.....Kiss!"  
  
MoonDefender: "Silver Star Moon Crystal Power.....Cleansing!"  
  
The evil force is encased inside a cloud of pure light and screams for mercy  
as the monster is destroyed. As soon as the monster vanishes we can here an   
eery voice introduce itself.  
  
Evil Master: "I am the source of evil. I am the source of hate. I shall   
erradicate all that is good and banish purity from the galaxy.  
That monster was only a portion of what I can create. Your in   
for a challenge that will mean your lives. Hahahaha"  
  
As quickly as the evil master appeared, he vanishes leaving the the Sailor  
Soldiers in shock over what has just happened.  
  
Jupiter: "Now what?"  
  
Sailormoon: "Now we prepare ourselves for a new battle."  
  
Saturn: "Do we have to fight again?"  
  
MoonDefender: "Im afraid so, I am afraid so Hotaru."  
  
...........To Be Continued Next Episode............. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Sailormoon: Dark Future  
"Power of the Solar System Unite. Inner Soldiers Eternal Transformation!"  
  
  
After the battle, the Sailor Soldiers meet to discuss the new enemy. The only one  
not present is Usagi who is in her chambers sleeping. Endymion stands up and directs  
his conversation to the General of his armies, Prince Akari.  
  
Endymion: "What is the stability of our forces? Will we be able to fend off another  
attack?"  
  
Akari: "With all due respect, sir, We couldn't even protect the Queen.  
The enemies were able to penetrate the barrier in the first attack, so defense  
is inadequate! Not even the Sailor Soldiers have the power to contend and from  
what we saw in the first battle the Illusion Silver Crystal doesn't have enough  
power."  
  
Endymion: "So, what do you reccomend, John?"  
  
Akari: "That we all pray to the Ginzuishou."  
  
Endymion: "Anyone else have a reccomendation? Anything we can do?"  
  
After hearing unbearable silence, Endymion walks out angered that the entire attempt  
at defense is useless and that there is nothing he can do. Afterwards, Akari has a   
conversation with Usagi in her room.  
  
Akari: "Usagi, your the only one who can help us. You must find a way to gain more  
power using the Ginzuishou."  
  
Usagi: "I can't. Its too hard. I can't do it, its not enough. Not enough power!"  
  
Akari: "Calm down! You have to calm down. Without you, we might as well give up now.  
Endymion and the Soldiers are formulating a plan as we speak."  
  
Usagi: "As Queen Serenity, I was stronger. As Sailormoon, Im weak. Any hope we had is lost."  
  
Akari: "Hope is never lost as long as you keep some in your heart." *smiles*  
  
Usagi: "Yes, your right."  
  
Mercury walks into the room and immediatly begins announcing the activities Serenity/Usagi   
must perform for that day.  
  
Mercury: "You have a parade at 3 o`clock and a dinner at six. Oh no, its already 2:30pm,   
you must get dressed. Here I will show you what to put on."  
  
Akari walks out not wanting to invade the womans privacy.  
  
Usagi: "I don't want to do this! Stop....No Mercury...Stop No."  
  
Mercury forces Usagi to put on the clothes of the Queen even though she continuasly fights   
back. Moments late, the Parade begins! The carrage carrying Usagi, Endymion, Akari, and the  
Sailor Soldiers moves down the main street away from the palace. Music and talking can be   
heard for miles around.  
  
Endymion: "Do you think anyone will notice, that this is not their Queen?"  
  
Akari: "How am I supposed to know? Most likely they won't but if they do we are in   
big trouble."  
  
Endymion: "Um, where is Chibiusa? John?"  
  
Akari: "You forget Endymion? She is still in the past training to be a sailor soldier.  
Have patience, I know that the soldiers of the past will protect her."  
  
Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard in the distance and evil laughing drowns out the screaming.   
The people who were watching the parade run and panic while the Sailor Soldiers run to check it out.   
All of a sudden the Sailor Soldiers scream.  
  
Akari: "Whats going on? Usagi, you must transform."  
  
Usagi: "But But......"  
  
Akari: "DO IT!"  
  
Usagi: "Right."   
"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"  
  
Usagi transforms into Eternal Sailormoon and runs to join the inners and outers who are already  
in combat with the enemy. The outers are fighting the people who have been turned evil by the enemy.  
The inners try to fight the monster who resembles a cross between a bat and a tiger.   
  
Mars: "Sailormoon use your attack."  
  
Sailormoon: "Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!"  
  
The attack is blocked by the monster who continues on its rampage to bring death and destruction to   
the city.  
  
Sailormoon: "Im going to use the Silver Crystal."  
  
Mars: "No, you`ll die!"  
  
Mercury: "No Sailormoon."  
  
Sailormoon: "I have no choice."  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
The shine of the Silver Crystal begins to cleanse the monsters evil but as quickly as it came the light   
and the Crystal turns dull.  
  
Evil Voice: "My monster hasn't been scratched by you, what makes you think the crystal can save you?"  
  
Sailormoon: "Our love for this planet will!"  
  
Evil Voice: "Oh really?"  
  
Sailormoon sheds a tears as do all the other inners and the collective energy of the tears create the new  
heart shaped Eternal Henshin Compacts.  
  
Sailormoon: "Our love for this planet and this world has given us new strength. To transform call out  
your planet name and 'Eternal, Make-Up'."  
  
Mars: "Mars Eternal, Make-up!"  
  
Jupiter: "Jupiter Eternal, Make-up!"  
  
Mercury: "Mercury Eternal, Make-up!"  
  
Venus: Venus Eternal, Make-up!"  
  
The soldiers transform into Eternal Sailor Soldiers with wings, long gloves, and three layered skirts and   
the sign of their planet is shown on their forheads.  
  
Venus: "Now we shall punish you"  
  
The soldiers jump at the monster and start to glow as they hit the monster shattering it into many pieces.  
  
Mercury: "We did it."  
  
Sailormoon: "Together we conquered the enemy."  
  
Endymion: "Don't get too happy Sailor Soldiers. We have a tough fight ahead of us."  
  
Akari: "Thats right, we havn't won the war, only one battle. Hang tough."  
  
As the sailors turn around they look into the sunset and know that the new adventure has just begun and   
they shouldn't expect to get much rest.  
  
  



End file.
